fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 7
This is the seventh episode of Council of Creators, later titled The Coming of Atum when it was decided to properly title the episodes. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot "A dark presence is nearby father!" said Ultraman Shu. "We should investigate!" Tefnut replied. "I'll go in first. You two stay behind me." Ultraman Atum told his children. He landed on the ground with grace, as the siblings stayed afloat in the air. A dark portal was opened a front of the Ultra. He took a step closer, and then he wasn't there. "Okay so what kind of soda do you want?" said Titanosaurus clone to Scoobydooman90001, Cdrzillafanon, and BRK. "I'll have a water, I don't really drink soda." Cdr replied "I don't either. Water for me." Scoobs added on. "Give me a banana smoothie, with extra banana on the side, with a banana garnish." BRK said. "Two waters and a hyper banana smoothie coming right up!" Titanosaurus Clone said. Just then, Mosu burst into the room. "I'll have 35 Cokes and 28 Mt Dews please." The moth kaiju demanded. "Sorry sir, but all of the Mt Dews are gone. And we don't have enough Coke for your order. We have diet Coke since no one drinks that." Titanosaurus replied. "Who drank all of the Mt Dew?" Mosu asked. "He wishes to remain anonymous." The red dinosaur said. "I'm gonna find him. I swear." Mosu said storming out of the room. "Hey Scoobs where did your shirt go?" BRK said noticing his shirt was gone. "Oh I took it off I got it wet when Mosu came in." Scoobs replied "That sounds nice." Cdr said making his face the same as Le Lenny. "Now it doesn't." Said Titanosaurus. "I feel so damn fat." SuperNerd said as he sat at the computer, playing ROBLOX and reking nubz. Bottles of Mt Dew lie all around him. Mosu ran up to him. "So you drank all of the Mt Dew!" he said with 10 coke bottles on his underbelly. "huh?" Super said turning around. "Super!!!!!!!!" Mosu said in a furious rage. "Hey, I'm the one that found you." Super said. "No, I did." Said Scoobs walking into the room. Unfortunately, by the time Scoobs came in to make the correction, the two where already fighting and throwing soda cans and bottles at each other. Cdr stopped the fight by simply telling the two how foolish they where. Atum stepped out of the portal and onto the city streets. He began to walk around. People said "Oh nice cosplay!" "Is that your Ultraman oc?" and other kind things which Atum did not understand. He was walking some more when on a large cliff in the distance every ones blinker blinked. "Oh shit we got a guy." said Nerd. "I wonder if he drinks Coke" said Mosu "What if he made you two shut up?" said Scoobs "What if he made us go to our mission?" Cdr said urgently. "What if he was a she?" said BRK "What if the she was RUBY!!!!!!" Indominus said. "AmeriWeeb." Super muttered under his breath. "Not nice." Koopa said whispering to Nerd. "Hey when did you get here?" Cdr said to Koopa. "The beeping beeper woke me up." Atum has sitting quietly on a bench waiting for another portal to open up and take him back. He was worried about his world and what might be happening. "Stop right there, evil doer!" Cdr said standing all high and mighty. "He doesn't seem to be doing any thing 'evil' to any extent. In fact somebody just complemented his cosplay." Scoobs said. "So this guy is cosplaying as his own Ultraman?" Mosu said. "Cool." Atum looked over at the group. "So you must be these Council of Creators people I have been hearing about from city folk." Atum said. "Why yes we are." Scoobs said formally, shaking Atum's hand. Just then, a large black portal opened up from the sky above them and out jumped Dragonish and Wolfish. As the two started to destroy the city, Super asked "You know these guys?" Atum shook his head yes. "Okay. This battles gonna be hotter then the last hot battle!" Super said looking at everyone. "No more wasting time! Innocent people are dying!" Scoobs said. "Let's go!" Mosu said, flying at Wolfish. The moth creature dropped the coke bottles (3 of which it was still holding) onto the wolf monsters head. He proceeded to eye beam the creature. Mosu out sped the monster and that made the one on one a lot more easier. However, while Mosufan was playing around with Wolfish, a harsh battle against Dragonish. Even Ultraman Atum was struggling. "God dammit!" Super said falling to the ground. "This guy is hard...." Indominus said as he too fell. "Not as hard as my..." Cdr was about to say as the dragon creature pushed him aside. "ULTRAMAN ATUM." It spoke a dark, smooth voice. "TELL ME.... WHAT DO YOU DESIRE TO DO WITH THESE MORTAL BEINGS." "I desire to go back home to my children. But that can only be accomplished if I......." The Ultra stared as the knocked out body of Wolfish was being thrown at Dragonish. The dragon creature wailed in pain as it friends body hit it. Everyone mustered up the strength to stand and began to charge their ultimate move. Super slashed at the bruise on Dragonish's back, just in case. Everyone hit the monster with their move, and it wasn't standing. It was on the ground, near death. Atum stood next to the monster and crushed it's skull. While everyone either threw up or became totally disgusted, SuperNerd said "HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Unfortunately, a portal opened up just then and Atum was thrown into it. It then dissipated. The Council returned home and drank coke and Mt Dew (and water.). Brk ate a banana as he bitch slapped his punching bag. Cast Council of Creators Cdrzillafanon Scoobydooman90001 Indominus SuperNerd BRK Koopa MosuFan2004 Villains * Wolfish aka شره * Dragonish Others * Titanosaurus clone * Ultraman Atum * Ultraman Shu * Ultraman Tenfut Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1